The present disclosure relates to image compensation. Display devices may display images at a rate of 60 frames per second (fps). There have been attempts to decrease frame rates below 60 fps, however, to reduce power consumption of display devices or systems (e.g., mobile terminals) including a display device. But when the frame rate of display devices is decreased, picture quality may be degraded.